Night Furies' Desires
by NightFire26
Summary: Anna and Shadow enjoy a day out In the woods, but there are complications. Will this ruin their friendship or bring them closer than ever. Contains M stuff... OCxOC... DragonXHuman... M/F.


Hey everyone :D

Well this Is my first FanFic here and my first attempt at a lemon too. I hope you like It. Reviews are greatly Appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD only the Oc's In this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful late afternoon, the birds singing their songs, the fish swimming In the flowing river, and the occasional forest critter running about. But there were two beings In the woods that day, and It was a dragon and his rider. Their names were Shadow and Anna, Shadows appearance would be the same as a regular nightfury. But his eyes are Dark blue and his wings and tailfins are larger than normal. Anna Is around 16 years old and Is about 5'4 In height. Has a small decent figure, she has forest green eyes and reddish straight hair that reaches beyond her shoulders. She wears a green tunic with a brown vest over It, has brown pants with equally brown boots. Both Anna and Shadow have been Inseparable friends for at least a year. At that moment Anna was sitting beside a boulder reading a book about dragons while Shadow was currently lying behind her, listening.

"Wow I never knew there were so many facts about dragons oh and look there's a chapter about you In this shadow."

Anna happily showed Shadow the page about Night Furys to him before reading on.

"Lets see here... Night Furys are the fastest dragons known, they have the most destructive fire attacks, they don't have a shot limit. They can be over-protective and loyal to their riders. Hmm It even has a part about Night Furys mating."

Anna was just mumbling to no one In particular, rambling on about Night Furies and what they do to get a mate. But for Shadow he was beginning to grind on the soft grass.

:Hmm... what Is this feeling? man It feels good:

Anna obvious to what Shadow Is doing continues on her reading.

:Oh man this feels good mmm:

Shadow quickly stands up and trots over to a nice patch of dried grass. He lies down and continues to grind on the ground even harder.

: Oh yea this feels really good... ohh mmmh:

Shadow stops his grinding when he suddenly felt something poke him, and so he checks and gasps. In between his legs was his dragonhood slowly creeping out to the outside world. He blushes and lies back down on the dirt. Big mistake, thats when he feels a small surge of pleasure run down his whole body and he couldn't help but give off a moan. And thats when Anna realizes her dragon companion Is laying down on the hard ground far away.

"Hey Shadow what are you doing over there bud?"

Anna puts down the book and walks toward where Shadow was. While for Shadow he Internally started to panic as he tried to keep a calm face.

"Shadow are you alright?

Shadow just nods as he becomes Increasingly nervious as his friend comes closer to him.

:What If she sees me like this! What will become of our friendship If she finds out?:

Shadow was flooded In his own thought when he fails to notice Anna touching him. He snaps out of his thoughts by the touch as his heart started to pound In his chest In fear. Anna seeing Shadows expression started to worry.

"Shadow, are you ok?"

Anna was worried to why Shadow was acting like this, as this was not him to act this strange.

"You can tell me anything Shadow, I can help you."

:Oh Anna I know, But I'm scared Anna... I'm scared If I show you we might not be friends anymore:

"Shadow a-are you sick? If you are then we have to get you some help"

Anna started to head to her belonging and pack up but then just saw Shadow still lying on the ground, not moving.

"Come on Shadow lets go and get you checked on."

Shadow just laid there not moving, and to make matters worse a bird chirped loudly startling Shadow as he literally jumped up standing as his dragonhood just dangle there for the world to see. Hearing a gasp Shadow looked to see Anna looking at him wide eyed and he looked back to himself to see his member out In the open. Shadow In shame and embarrassment, plopped back down on the ground but doing that caused another small surge of pleasure to spread across his body as he gave off another moan.

"Shadow... are...are you ok?"

Shadow looked back to Anna to see a shocked expression on her face as she started to approach him. Shadow In shame to move or do anything just waited there for the Inevitable to happen.

:This Is It: Shadow thought.

:Shes going to scream at me, hate me, and run from me. Our friendship Is over I just know It:

"Shadow?"

Shadow couldn't take the stress that was building Inside him. When Anna was about to touch him once again, Shadow jumped up and ran away Into the far side of the forest, Ignoring Annas calls.

:Oh I'm so sorry Anna, I'm sorry for what I did. You must be mad at me. Goodbye my old friend:

And that was the last that Shadow saw Anna as he ran deeper Into the woods. Away from the shame, away from Anna. It seems the day Is not so beautiful today as a gloomy atmosphere seems to hang In the forest of berk.

* * *

Anna was just shocked to what just happened, Shadow acting strange, to seeing his member, and then running away to what Anna thought she saw was... Shame. Anna didn't know why Shadow ran away from her or why Shadow looked shameful for her to see his malehood.

'Why did he run away, he didn't do anything wrong... right?'

Anna contemplated In her thoughts for a while before heading back to her stuff and hide It away In a nearby bush.

"Might as well go find him and bring him back home." And so she began her trek Into the forest to find her lost friend. 1 hour passed and a mess of hair later Anna was still searching for Shadow without success.

'Ugg that useless reptile where could he be I mean Its not that hard to find a big black dragon In the woods... Ok Im over exaggerating a little, a big black dragon In a ever bigger forest. Oh I need to rest If not I think my legs might fall off.'

Anna decided to lie next to a large black boulder and rest. Just when she was about to take a nice nap, thats when Anna began to hear the sounds of something breathing nearby, not also that but the boulder she was laying against was moving. Anna alarmed jumped up and backpedaled up against a tree. After her little episode settled she took a closer look at the boulder and realized It wasn't a boulder but the mass of a dragon that was... Shadow. Anna excited to finally find her friend couldn't help It but call out his name. Shadow awoken to his name picked himself up from the floor and looked around, not a second later to see Anna standing In front of him. Strangely you would think that his dragon member would calm down and just slither back Into Its sheath but It was still out at Its full 14 Inch length. Shadow realizing this was about to run again before Anna stopped him by grabbing Shadow by his ears.

"Please Shadow don't... don't run again when I just found you, please."

Shadow just sat down on the soft grass with his head down In shame for Anna to see him like this. Anna feeling remorse for her friend couldn't help It but hug his head. Shadow was surprised that Anna was hugging him even though she knew that he was In need to mate.

:Why Anna why are you still here... don't you think me as a monster for you to see me like this?:

Anna released him from her hug but still had her hands under his chin. Shadow saw the look In Annas expression as worry.

"Please Shadow... Please don't run from me again, Let me help you" Annas tone was barely a whisper but he was able to here It.

:Anna I don't even know If you can help me In this and I'm sure you dont want to do what Is needed to do to help my needs: Anna could see It In his eyes, and she knew what but was nervous about the Idea.

"I-I don't know If I could do It" Shadow was In pain by It but understood.

::I understand Anna If you don't want to do this, you don't have to for me I can bear It::

Anna was listening to the sorrow gurgles and growls from her dragon as If saying Its ok. Anna was In hard thought about It then after a minute of self debate she came with her answer.

"I'll do It Shadow Ill help."

Shadow shocked by Annas answer didn't know about If to be happy or sad that she has to help In his needs.

::Really Anna? are you serious?:: Shadow cautiously Inched closer to his friend.

"Just be gentle Shadow."

Shadow began to feel teary eyed that his friend was doing this for him. ::I promise Anna, Thank you::

Shadow began to advance on Anna as she began to back up. but remembering what she said, stopped and stood there. Shadow began to sensually lick Anna under her chin as she gave off a shudder and a moan. Shadow reverting his attention to her cloths and began to remove Annas' upper garments gently without ripping them. Anna now her upper half exposed, Shadow then moved onto her lower garments. It was a little hard to get off but with the help of Anna It was now off. With her now completely naked. Shadow took his time to admire her.

:She does look very pretty even though she's small:

Shadow gently pushed Anna to lie down on the floor and began to lick her from her chin down to her neck. Anna began to moan by the touch of her dragons forked tongue as Shadow then licked onto her breasts.

"Oh Shadow" Anna moaned out.

Shadow continued to lick down to her stomach, down to her tights. And finally licked onto her core. Anna began to moan loudly In pleasure by the hot feeling of Shadows tongue on her core as she clenched her hands on the grass and rose her hips up to get more of that feeling. Shadow happy that Anna was enjoying It continued this for a while. Anna by far was panting and moaning by now and was close to her peak.

"Oh Shadow please dont stop... please!" Shadow just continued to sensually lick her core that Is until he felt Anna tightly hold onto his head as she gave out a scream, signaling her climax. Female juices splattered on Shadows face and all over Annas lower body. After she exhausted herself, Shadow began to clean himself and Anna of the mess. Shadow really liked the taste of It as It was fishy as well as spicy. But after pleasuring Anna came the difficult part. Even though Anna was panting from the experience, she saw the look In Shadows eyes... The need of love and lust, she actually admitted that she was feeling a happy feeling when looking at her friend, no her love. That was It, she was In love with Shadow and he was feeling the same for her. But as of now she just wanted that feeling of Shadow Inside of her, love her with him as he mates with her.

" Be gentle Shadow."

:: I will Anna::

With that said Shadow flipped Anna onto her stomach and prodded her to stand on all fours. Anna obediently did so and was a bit nervous as Shadow positions himself above her Shadows member probing at her entrance, he gave a loving lick to her cheek as he entered Inside her. Anna began to feel Immense pain by the sudden streching as she cried out In pain.

:Oh no! I'm hurting her, I need to stop!:

Shadow was about to pull out until Anna stopped him.

"No Shadow... Its ok, I can take It... I just need time to adjust." After when the pain subsided did Shadow continue. Anna began to feel the pain again but not as bad, she tried to Ignore It as Anna whimpered. When Shadow could go as far as he could did he stop. The dragon waited for a minute for Anna to get used to It before gently pulling out, stopping when the head Is still Inside as he again slowly thrusted back In. Anna felt the pain slowly ebb away as she began to feel pleasure from her core all the way up to her body. Anna couldn't help but moan by the feeling of It. Shadow hearing her moans then boldly started to thrust a little faster as he too started to feel pleasure run throughout his body.

"Shadowww... ohhh... fassster!"

Shadow happily obliged by her request and thrusted even faster. By now Anna could feel something hot leak Into her body as Shadow begun to leak pre at every thrust he gave. It was beginning to be too much as she cried out once more to Shadow to go faster. Shadow by now abandoned his gentle ways and started to rut rapidly. Both felt total pleasure by Shadows fast pace and It wasn't helping when they both were leaking pre as they moaned out In estacy. Shadow then changed paces as he started slow but strong thrusts threatening to penetrate Into her womb. After a while Shadow continued his wild rutting as pre leaked everywhere on them, even the grass. What seemed like a long time to them was only five minutes. With a shriek and a roar they both climaxed together. Annas vaginal mucsles clenched on Shadows member like a vice as he shot rope after rope of precious dragon seed Into her. When his balls were finally satiated did he pull out of her as Anna gave a whimper feeling empty. Shadow then curled his forepaws around her as she flipped with him onto his side, giving off a purr In love and thanks. Both feeling exhausted by the current events they decided to sleep comfortably with each other, using one of Shadows forepaws as a make-shift pillow, Anna turned to Shadow.

"Goodnight Shadow... I love you." She then dozed off to sleep.

::Goodnight to you too Anna, And I love you too::

At saying those words he curled his right wing around Anna as a protective but warm blanket and happily dozed Into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Well guys what do you think? good? bad? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Ty :D


End file.
